


Breathe...or Don't

by Reaping



Series: Porn Sprints [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breathplay, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, implied established relationship, light d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: Stiles gulped in a breath, body tensing at the sudden rush of oxygen.





	Breathe...or Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Дыши… или нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725477) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018)



Derek felt the muscles in his arm gently flex, applying slightly more pressure. His control had never been more important than it was right now. He wanted to give Stiles everything he wanted, but he couldn’t lose himself in this in the way Stiles was – he trusted Derek to know when to release. But god, it was so hard not to give in. Every time the air was cut off, Stiles’ body flexed and tightened around his cock, Stiles’ back arching and ass clamping down even as he fought not to surge against the hand squeezing his throat. Derek kept his ear trained on Stiles’ heart, listening to the rapid thud slow down as the air was kept from his lungs. Derek watched for the signs that it was going almost too long, shallowly thrusting his hips to keep up the rhythm that he knew Stiles liked best, the head of his cock sliding over Stiles’ prostate every few thrusts. He watched as Stiles’ eyes began to flutter, the steady thumping of his heart beginning to falter before he eased back the pressure, teeth grinding at the tight clench as Stiles gulped in a breath, body tensing at the sudden rush of oxygen.

“Stiles?” He could hear Stiles’ heart regaining speed as he drew in ragged breaths, but Derek couldn’t help but check in.

“Gr-green,” there was a slight cough, and a fair amount of hoarseness when Stiles answered, but no uptick to denote a lie. And god, but the sound of Stiles’ voice did something to Derek, and he gave another sharp thrust, stuttering slightly when he felt Stiles grab his hand and drag it back to his throat, squeezing and releasing, a silent plea for more. And Derek gave in again, the pressure a little stronger than the last time.

He picked up his speed a little, using his free hand to tilt Stiles’ hips into a better position, cock sliding across Stiles’ prostate with every roll of his own hips. He could feel Stiles’ throat bobbing as he tried to swallow, his body fighting against the lack of air, tensing and releasing as he began to thrash a little. Derek could see his work wasn’t going unrewarded, could tell in the flush infusing Stiles’ skin, in the way his balls were tightening against his body. It was close, close to time to release, but Derek gave one slightly harder squeeze to Stiles’ throat, enough pressure to leave a faint set of marks, and Stiles was gone, body going rigid as he spilled all over their stomachs. Derek released his grip, sliding an arm behind Stiles’ back and yanking him up and into his lap, hands bracing the other man as he drove himself up inside a few more times before slamming to a halt, dick firmly buried inside, thinking tighthotmine and emptying himself deep inside of Stiles. He tipped them gently sideways, Stiles snuggling close and murmuring ‘good’ before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me kink prompts on [tumblr](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com/)! If you do (and don't want to be anon), let me know your AO3 UN as well so I can gift the fic to you!


End file.
